Chapter 246
The Region of the Depths is the 246th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Laxus' power, Natsu seemingly manages to defeat Hades. As the Exceeds stumble upon something hidden in the airship, Hades rises from the rubble and releases his true power. Summary After transferring his Magic Power to Natsu, Laxus falls unconscious while Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Erza express their surprise about his sudden actions. With lightning and fire surging inside him, Natsu charges at Hades and sends a barrage of punches at him. After kicking Hades, lightning suddenly follows, surprising and impressing the Fairy Tail Mages. Remembering the suffering and pain that Hades cost to his friends, Natsu, with his fist covered with lightning, punches him once more, sending him flying several feet away. Natsu then combines the lightning in his left hand with the fire in the other and sends a blast at Hades, causing an explosion. Hades manages to recover and, jumping up from the smoke, uses his Chain Magic to bind both of Natsu's hands. However, Natsu manages to destroy the chain and attacks with a Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar that manages to create a hole on the side of the airship and even carve a path halfway through the entire island. After the smoke from the explosion clears, the group sees Hades lying on the floor, seemingly defeated. Smiling to himself for winning, Natsu tries to walk back to the group but loses his balance and begins to fall down through a hole on the floor. Lucy manages to grab hold of Natsu who thanks her, saying that he doesn't have any Magic Power left. As Lucy pulls Natsu up, the others smile, thinking that the war is finally over. Meanwhile, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily are continuing their search for the ship's power source. Happy, for no reason at all, dragged the others into a tiny vein, much to their annoyance. Just as they crawl through the vein, Happy peers in an opening and stops in his tracks. Carla and Panther Lily peer through the opening as well and the three Exceeds express their surprise after seeing something that is alive. Elsewhere, as the group tries to tend to Natsu's injuries, Hades stands up, impressed with the group who manages to damage him that much. As he straightens up, Hades says that it would be more simple to finish them now and thanks the group for entertaining them, much to the group's surprise. Hades, saying that he will show the group something remarkable, removes his eye patch and calls forth the Devil's eye to awaken. An immense amount of Magic Power escapes Hades, much to the group's surprise. With both eyes open, Hades faces the group and tells them that it's the end for them. Natsu tries to stand up but fails, having no strength left. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * ** * ** Spells used * * *Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation